


When Wolves Catch A Cold

by brokenstereotype



Series: I Blame Hunting Hee Hoo [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Sick Wolfy Mark, M/M, Wolf! Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: Mark gets sick. And so does his wolf.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: I Blame Hunting Hee Hoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906252
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	When Wolves Catch A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with wolf Mark. I'm having way too much fun with this.
> 
> Please suggest your favorite fic tropes that i can use in this series!

Every year, when the weather changes from hot sunny days to breezy fall winds - Ethan gets sick. 

It starts with a sneeze, one here and then three every hour. The scratchy  _ swallowed a handful of gravel  _ throat comes next and then he's basically curled up on his deathbed for a week. 

Mark will make him soup - his mom’s special recipe (which basically means spicy enough to drain the sickness from every single one of his pores) and wraps him in soft blankets. 

Mark’s especially cuddly this time around. He usually sticks to forehead kisses and intimate vapor rub touching. This time though, his lips leave his forehead and go to his cheek and then his neck and when he aims for Ethan’s mouth, he catches the side of his lip when Ethan moves his head.

“Babe, I’m sick.” He reminds him. The croak of his voice just adds to his statement. 

Mark hums, “I don't care, I wanna kiss.” He moves again, getting all up in Ethan’s germs and bed mused hair. 

“You'll get sick.” Ethan warns. 

Mark laughs and says all cocky, “Babe. I'm a wolf.” Like that solves it. 

Ethan has seen Mark heal from some nasty cuts in under an hour, a fractured wrist in twenty minutes. He rarely gets sick and if he does, it lasts no more than a day.

Feeling vulnerable and miserable, he relents. “Fine.” And sticks out his lips for his kiss.

-

“I  _ told  _ you.” Ethan says, not for the first time. He eyes Mark accusatory.

Mark sniffs, “M’not sick.” He decides. He clears his throat, but his face is starting to get red from holding in his cough stubbornly.

“Right,” Ethan says disbelievingly. “So, you wouldn't mind singing my favorite song then?”

Mark glares at him, but stubborn is as stubborn does. 

“ _ Fly me to the moo-” _ And then he breaks out into hacking coughs. Ethan raises an eyebrow. He's not smug.

Mark holds a hand over his chest, rubbing at his lungs. “I can't get sick - m’a wolf.” He sounds so sad.

Ethan coos, pulling Mark into his side and kissing the side of his head. “Even the big bad wolf needs some rest sometimes.”

-

It scares the shit out of him at first. Just for a second.

Mark’s been moping around the house, coughing and rubbing at his nose. 

Ethan’s shaving his face, not paying attention to the mess of snot wrapped in a thin blanket behind him. Mark sneezes, this one loud and harsh, Ethan almost cuts his own ear off.

He raises his head to look in the reflection of the mirror, “That sounded like it hurt-” His voice is teasing but his body freezes when he finally makes eye contact with Mark.

It's Mark, yeah, but his ears are pointed and furry and -

“Oh my god.” Ethan squeaks out a laugh and quickly turns around, shaving cream still on his face.

Mark pouts at him, obviously not in the mood for laughs. “It did, kind of, no need to laugh at my pain.” He snuffles through a stuffy nose.

“No - babe,  _ oh my god _ .” He can't get the words out. Can't stop staring at his wolf ears on his human face. “Your ears!” He points, which Mark frowns even more at.

Mark glances past Ethan to his own reflection in the mirror and his eyes go wide.

“Shit!” His eyebrows pull together in forced concentration and then spring far apart when nothing happens. “I can't shift them back.”

He sounds tired and sad. Pulling the blanket tighter around himself, he sits on the edge of the tub and pouts.

Ethan can't help but run his fingers through Mark’s hair, keeping it casual until Mark leans into the gesture. 

And then Ethan flicks one of his ears.

“My sick little wolf,” He teases obnoxiously. 

Mark mimes biting his finger off.

-

It keeps happening, to Ethan’s delight and Mark’s annoyance. 

Apparently, his immune system is working in overdrive and his body is too weak to fight off the shift. 

They're laying in bed, Mark curled against Ethan’s side. Ethan has his hand carding through Mark’s hair and Mark’s almost asleep when he has a coughing fit. 

Ethan feels bad for him, wondering if this is how Mark feels each time Ethan gets sick. 

When Mark regains control of his breathing, he curls back into Ethan’s side and wraps an arm around his legs. Warm, fluffy arm.

Wait. 

“What the fuck-” Ethan throws the covers off of himself and finds a tail laying across his hips. 

Mark groans at the loss of warmth from the blanket, pressing his lower half more firmly against Ethan. He frowns, hand weakly patting at Ethan’s skin until he lands on the furry counterpart curled around Ethan’s body.

“Oh, come  _ on _ .” Mark curses, hiding his face under Ethan’s arm.

-

The best is when Mark doesn't shift at all, but his wolf still makes an appearance. 

Mark’s been napping on the couch on and off throughout the day. He's on his side, facing the back of the couch and he fusses every so often like he can't get comfortable.

He groans, kicking his legs out irritably and flops on his back. Peeks his eyes open to look at Ethan. 

“What?” Ethan asks, pausing the youtube video he was watching on his phone. 

Mark’s chest rumbles, some unintelligible garble coming out of his mouth. 

His eyes flick down to his own stomach.

Ethan's eyes narrow slowly. “You’re not serious.”

Mark breathes out rough through his nose like a petulant wolf.

Mark’s eyes dart between Ethan and his own belly, one arm stretched above his head while the other rests on his chest.

Ethan sighs, “I hope you're not mad about this later,” He says aloud and puts his hand on Mark’s stomach, rubbing his belly as he would in his wolf form.

Mark grumbles happily, eyes closing shut.

-

Mark is sick for three days. Three days of wolf in (mostly) human form Mark, belly rubs and impromptu fur sprouting at a single sneeze. 

When Mark’s nose has cleared and his cough has disappeared, he spends an hour in the shower to wash away the last lingering traces of sickness clinging to his skin.

Ethan’s on the couch, idly scrolling through his phone when Mark comes out of the shower. Ethan hears his feet pad against the carpet and opens his arms out invitingly for a cuddle.

He's suddenly got a lapful of wolf and fur and  _ oof he's heavy _ . But, Ethan wraps his arms around his bulk without hesitation and kisses near his eye.

“Feeling better?” Ethan muses as Mark bumps his nose underneath Ethan’s chin. Mark licks at his throat, adjusting his hind legs so he's not hanging off of the couch. 

“Big dog thinks he's a lap dog,” Ethan tisks teasingly. Mark bumps his nose against Ethan’s chin harder. He licks once more at Ethan’s temple and then moves to the empty space on the couch. 

Ethan’s ready to curl up with him, ready for some wolfy cuddles, but Mark rolls onto his back and exposes his belly.

“Really?” Ethan deadpans. And then he decides, “No. Change back.” 

Mark whines, pawing at the air and sticking his belly out. 

“You can ask for a belly rub when you're human as well, Mark.” He sits and waits. Mark’s paws lower in defeat.

With a shiver, he switches back and even though he's naked, he doesn't move from his position of back down, belly up. 

“Is it weird?” Mark asks. 

“Well, duh.” Ethan says, fingers going to Mark’s navel. He ghosts his fingers over Mark’s ribs, just to see him squirm and then switches to a more - rubbing type motion.

Mark hums, content. “Love you.” He moves one of his hands down so he bumps at where Ethan’s hand is rubbing up and down his skin soothingly, linking their pinky fingers together for a moment. He lets go and let's Ethan resume his task.

“Love you too, pup.”


End file.
